Kyogre (Pokémon)
|} Kyogre (Japanese: カイオーガ Kyogre) is a Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can undergo Primal Reversion and become Primal Kyogre if it holds the Blue Orb. Kyogre possesses the ability to expand the oceans. In ancient times, it came into conflict with , a Pokémon with the ability to expand continents. In , , and Alpha Sapphire, Kyogre is sought after by Team Aqua as part of their plot to create more habitats for aquatic Pokémon by raising the sea level. Kyogre is the game mascot of Pokémon Sapphire and its remake, Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, with Kyogre appearing on the box art of Sapphire and Primal Kyogre appearing on the box art of Alpha Sapphire. Along with and , Kyogre is a part of the weather trio. Biology Kyogre is a massive whale-like Pokémon with two big pectoral fins, each with four white square-shaped nails. It has a deep blue body and a white chin area with two small spikes protruding under it. Above each eye are two white, oval-shaped spots. It has red stripes around its chin, eyes, dorsal fins, and torso. These stripes glow when Kyogre is brimming with power. The tail is tattered with four trailing parts, the inner ones being smaller than the outer. Its eyes are small, yellow, and shadowed with black. Primal Kyogre retains its general body structure, but grows to more than double the size of its base form. Its main skin color becomes a darker shade of blue, the red markings along its body become light blue, and its eyes glow yellow with orange irises and orange-red pupils. The markings on its pectoral fins slightly change to form symbols, which connect to its outer nails with red markings connecting the inner nails. Every part of its skin that was white in its base form becomes clear and translucent, with the large ovals on its head now connected to clear markings stretching from its tail to its forehead, where another symbol is formed. The trailing parts of its tail grow longer and gain translucent webbing, and the areas between its pectoral fin markings also become clear. The translucent parts of its body reveal organ-like structures that glow with a mysterious light; it has a large "organ" at the center of its body, two smaller ones aligned with the large oval markings, and two more located in its pectoral fins. In the anime, Primal Kyogre is said to have widened the seas by a large margin simply by taking a swim. Kyogre is said to be a powerful Pokémon, having control over the element of water and rain. It is said to have expanded the seas, and is hailed as a savior for quenching areas of the world plagued with drought. Kyogre is normally calm and peaceful, but if it meets its rival, , Kyogre will engage in a cataclysmic battle against it. In the and core series, Kyogre is able to fly. Kyogre generally lives deep in the , and is said to rest in a deep trench. Kyogre is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Kyogre made its physical main series debut in Gaining Groudon. Team Magma had captured Kyogre but didn't have the correct orb to control it, so they planned to make a trade with Team Aqua, who had captured Groudon. The trade was about to be made when Archie decided to use Kyogre to destroy everyone, including his fellow henchmen. The between Kyogre and Groudon occurred in The Scuffle of Legends. A Kyogre made a cameo appearance in Mega Evolution Special II, where it was shown being awakened by the presence of the Giant Rock. It played a bigger role in Mega Evolution Special III, where it was shown in its primal state, fighting with Primal over the Giant Rock. It also fought Steven's Mega Metagross, and was almost defeated by it until Metagross was defeated by Mega . The same Kyogre reappeared in flashbacks during Cloudy Fate, Bright Future! and The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Other A Kyogre appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. It appeared along with countless other Pokémon when replaced all of the Sea Crown's crystals. However, when The Phantom attempted to make all the Water-types panic using supersonic waves from his ship, Kyogre was part of the ensuing commotion. calmed them down using to rid the Pokémon of their confusion, and some broke open The Phantom's ship, followed by some swimming into the opening and short-circuiting the ship. Kyogre then used on the ship, destroying it. A Kyogre briefly appeared in the beginning of Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, being one of the many Pokémon summoned by to defeat in the past. A Primal Kyogre later appeared as one of six Legendary Pokémon summoned and hypnotized by the shadow as its reinforcements. It and its teammates engaged in a battle against the , , and summoned to protect the real Hoopa in Dahara City. Eventually, after the shadow Hoopa was sealed in a Prison Bottle, the hypnosis on Primal Kyogre and the other Legendary Pokémon was lifted, and Primal Kyogre departed for its home. A Kyogre appeared in SM120. It had been ed and was being pursued by a and his underlings. However, was able to feed it some Antidote, restoring its health and allowing it to defeat the hunter. However, Kyogre was still enraged afterwards, forcing Lana to reel it in with her fishing rod and have her sing to it in order to calm it down. Minor appearances Kyogre debuted in the opening sequence of Jirachi: Wish Maker, where it was seen swimming across the ocean near the seabed. Kyogre made its main series debut in a fantasy in Unfair Weather Friends. A Kyogre made a cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Kyogre made a cameo appearance in the opening sequence of The Rise of Darkrai, where it was shown jumping out of the ocean and diving back in. A Kyogre made cameo appearances in the opening sequences of Giratina and the Sky Warrior and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Kyogre appeared in Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!, in a fantasy where Lana imagined she might hook one whilst fishing. A Kyogre appeared in a fantasy in We Know Where You're Going, Eevee!. In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Primal Kyogre appeared in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, where it leaped from the sea and battled a Primal with its . In Pokémon Generations ]] A wild Kyogre appeared in The Cavern, where it was awoken by Archie inside the Seafloor Cavern, who used the Blue Orb to turn it into its Primal form. It escaped the Cavern and swam through its surrounding waters and surfaced above the ocean before creating a massive storm, threatening to destroy Hoenn. It was last seen attacking Archie and other members of Team Aqua when he tried to calm it down. In the manga ]] ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Kyogre appeared in Saving Kyogre, The Lord Of The Ocean Depths!. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Kyogre's first appearance was in Assaulted by Pelipper I. It was awakened by Team Aqua in order to achieve their goal of expanding the sea. Wattson, Flannery, and Winona tried to stop it but failed due to Team Aqua's interference, and it ended up reaching Sootopolis City, where it fought for days on end with . , having trapped in Wallace's air car for her safety, was joined by a reformed Courtney and succeeded in quelling both the titans using the Red and Blue Orbs and Norman's temporary control over . In the , Blaise and Amber tricked into summoning Kyogre and Groudon from their places of rest. This, in addition to the return of Archie and Maxie, was set up in order to prevent a meteoroid from destroying the world. In the , Guile Hideout succeeded in having create a Kyogre monster made of seawater that nearly sank the entire . A Primal Kyogre appeared in a fantasy in Omega Alpha Adventure 5. In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master! manga Ryū Tendō owns a Kyogre which debuted in ABM14. In the TCG In the TFG One Kyogre figure has been released. * : Other appearances ]] Super Smash Bros. Brawl After being released from a Poké Ball, Kyogre opens its mouth and squirts out . The water is non-damaging, but causes characters to be knocked back with extreme force. Touching Kyogre's body will do damage. Kyogre also appears as a trophy. Trophy information "A Sea Basin Pokémon. It brought down heavy rains, which formed seas and relieved droughts. It is usually found slumbering at the bottom of an ocean trench. Its attack is a technique so powerful, it causes any opponent it strikes to faint instantly. In battle, it causes clouds to form and drenches the area in rain. It once had a fierce battle with ." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Kyogre returns as a Poké Ball summon with faster movement as well as longer time and more KO ability. In these games, it can also appear from a Master Ball. It also appears as a trophy. Trophy information NA: This Water-type Pokémon roughly resembles an orca whale, though its large fins also look a bit like hands. Be wary of its Hydro Pump attack, which is capable of sending you flying off the stage. Even worse, it will chase after you, making it even harder to recover from the attack. PAL: This orca-like Water-type Pokémon is known for the distinctive shape of its fins and the red markings along its body. It will use Hydro Pump to send fighters flying off the stage, and then proceed to chase after them to make recovering from the attack a nightmare. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Kyogre returns as a Poké Ball summon, retaining its behavior from past games. Primal Kyogre also appears as a . Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: Kyogre is the focus of the second Bonus Field on the Sapphire Field. Kyogre will first use to freeze the ball in place. It will then create s to trap the ball further. Finally, it will into the water to evade being hit completely. However, air bubbles will appear where it is about to rise out of the water. Kyogre must be hit 15 times in three minutes to win. After beating the round twice, Kyogre will be captured. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Kyogre is the guardian of the Aqua-Monica. Pokédex entries . This Pokémon saved people who were suffering from droughts.}} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} }} }} |} |} ) (Only one)}} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Bonus Field ( |Sapphire Field}}) (automatically captured after second victory)}} |area=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Beach: All (Random Legendary Encounter)}} |area=Variety Battle: Empoleon the Great (Reward), Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Marron Trail: Stage 700 (Primal Kyogre) Event: Kyogre Makes a Splash Event: Hoenn Legends Stage ① Event: Kyogre Appears Event: Great Daily Pokémon (Second release)}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sea of Origin (Special Boss)}} |area=Ocean Tempest}} |area=Area 10: Stage 10}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Fukuoka Kyogre|Japanese|Japan|80|April 16 to May 6, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Kyogre 2}} |Sapphire Anniversary Kyogre|Japanese|Japan|100|November 21, 2012 to January 10, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Kyogre}} |Dahara City Kyogre|All|Japan|100|June 20 to August 31, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Kyogre 2}} |Dahara City Kyogre|Korean region|Online|100|November 20, 2015 to January 31, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Kyogre}} |Dahara City Kyogre|All|South Korea|100|December 23 to 27, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Kyogre}} |Ultra Shiny Kyogre|Japanese region|Online|60 |January 13 to March 19, 2018 |link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Kyogre}} |Winter Korean League Shiny Kyogre|All|South Korea|60 |January 27 to 28, 2018 |link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Kyogre}} |Ultra Shiny Kyogre|Korean region|Online|60 |February 14 to March 14, 2018 |link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Kyogre}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Kyogre|American region|Online|60|August 3 to November 28, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Kyogre}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Kyogre|American region|Online|100|August 3 to November 28, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Kyogre}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Kyogre|PAL region|Online|60|August 3 to November 28, 2018|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Kyogre}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Kyogre|PAL region|Online|100|August 3 to November 28, 2018|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Kyogre}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Primal Kyogre Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * In games prior to Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Kyogre has a catch rate of 5. * Palace Maven Spenser has a staff with Kyogre's markings on it. * Primal Kyogre has the highest base stat, base stat, and base stat total of all . * In Pokémon Battle Revolution, Marina has a costume based on Kyogre. * In , a Kyogre that knows will allow the to travel more quickly on water than with other Pokémon. This action has its own animation and larger hitbox. ** Additionally, a Kyogre that knows will allow the player to avoid underwater trainer battles. This action also has its own animation and larger hitbox. * Primal Kyogre is the heaviest Pokémon. Origin Kyogre may be modeled after the Earth's oceans and may also be a personification of the ocean. Its conflict with Groudon is similar to that of and , who would start a battle that would kill them both at the end of time. Like Kyogre, Leviathan is associated with the sea, and the Hebrew word for Leviathan is now used for whales in Modern Hebrew, which may be why Kyogre's appearance also draws inspiration from s, especially the . However, Leviathan does not resemble Kyogre in traditional depictions. Name origin Kyogre may be a combination of 海 kai (ocean) and (a species described as a whale, but is more closely related to dolphins). Notably, it may also involve 海王 kaiō (king of the sea), which are the first two characters in 海王星 Kaiōsei ( ). In other languages Related articles * Kyogre (anime) * Kyogre (Adventures) * Robo Kyogre * Weather trio External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Hoenn Legendary Pokémon Category:Game mascots Category:Legendary trio Pokémon de:Kyogre es:Kyogre fr:Kyogre it:Kyogre ja:カイオーガ zh:盖欧卡